


Анархи

by Babak



Series: VTMInktober 2019 [11]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Romance, Woman on Top
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: День 11: Anarch (Анарх)
Relationships: Original Male Characters/Original Female Characters
Series: VTMInktober 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768972





	Анархи

Оливия помнит, когда ей впервые рассказали о Патриархах — её Сир был достаточно древним чтобы считать себя философом, а не частью Сброда. Это, правда, ни в коем случае не значило, что это не являлось правдой. Она видела, как он своими руками разорвал одного своего соперника из клана, так, что даже ошметков почти не осталось, спасибо, она знает как живёт её клан.

Сир говорил ей о Троиле, о его предательстве, о Карфагене и их мечте. Она слышала шёпот Малкавианов о кровавых ритуалах, об Ассамитах и реках крови, умирающих детях. Являлось ли это такой уж мечтой как о ней говорят их Сиры? Она не уверена.

Патриархи её заинтересовали, стали занимать все были мысли, но лишь Безумцы были готовы говорить о своём отце. Сведения о Малкаве были разрозненными, но рано или поздно всегда сходились, и именно с безумного бога начался её поиск.

Поиск истины о жизни третьего поколения.

Вентру смотрели на неё презрительно — к сожалению, причиной это была не скрытность, а стыд из-за отсутствия информации о своём прародителе. Тореадоры рады рассказать, но совсем не то, что она хочет. Ищет, путешествует десятилетиями, и находит лишь осколки информации, не раз и не два спасаясь бегством от разозленных древних.

Камарилья отрицает само существование Патриархов, поэтому она переходит к Анархам, улыбается и поддерживает их. Поддерживает, пока выгодно, потому что иначе её поиски свернут раньше, чем она хотя бы соберётся спросить о Цимисхе.

А потом она неожиданно встречает Баали.

Он представляется Диком, хотя она уверена, что имя не настоящее. Он рассказывает об их прародителе, Молохе, который хотел совратить Троиля, но оказался совращен и сам. Дик говорил об их кровных узах, которые Баали порицали, и голос у него становился такой мечтательный, что у Оливии всё из головы пропадало.

Она не хочет становится Баали, и никогда не станет, но истории, которые клан Демонов ей рассказал, она не забудет никогда. О Сете, Хакиме, которых они натравили на своих братьев-безумцев, которые следовали за Нергалом. История Баали состоит из предательств, кровавых ритуалов и романтики, затерянной в веках.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
